Life
by Water Knight
Summary: He woke up in this land, alone, lost and confused. No memories of where he was or what he was doing there. He knew only one thing, his name, Steve. (Oneshot)


Notch created the land of Minecraftia.

Notch created the the seas.

Notch created the trees.

Notch created the animals.

And finally, Notch created a person…

This persons' name was Steve.

Steve awoke on a beach, having no past memories of where he was or why he was here.

He only knew one thing, his name.

Steve.

Steve stood up and looked around the vast landscape in front of him, and glanced back at the sea behind him. This land truly was a sight to see. If only he could share this amazing landscape with someone else…

He was alone.

Destined to forever wander, live and survive all alone.

Never to see another human being. A normal, talking human being.

The closest he ever got to meeting one, was a villager.

But they never spoke, only traded items.

But Steve learned to cope.

He made friends with some of the animals, even taming a green creature known as a Creeper.

He made an amazing mansion,

A large automatic farm using machines he created called Pistons,

And a mine entrance leading to a vast cave that was rich was minerals such as iron and coal.

One day, Steve was wandering about his large empty mansion.

It was so quiet.

It was so… lonely.

A soft hiss came from behind Steve,

_SsSss…_

Steve looked behind him and forced a smile. His creeper friend came to visit him.

"Good morning…" said Steve as he stared into the eyes of his only friend. He always knew his friend would never talk back, only reply to things with occasional hisses… But he needed to talk to someone…

_Something._

"C'mon…" Steve gestured for his friend to follow, "Let's go mining…"

He wanted, no _needed_, to get his mind off this. Maybe a little mining would help.

He turned and headed down the spiral staircase, his creeper friend following him.

He exited the house,

And went into the mine.

He headed towards the unexplored part of the cave, figuring he'd find more minerals there.

As the two ventured deeper into the cave, Steve placed torches as they went along.

Finally the two came to a circular cave that had a deep drop in the middle. Steve walked over to the drop and peered down into it. His creeper friend noticed a vein of Iron and walked over to it, hissing as it approached it…

_Woosh!_

An arrow suddenly hit Steve in the shoulder, making him lose his balance and he fell into the hole, grunting in pain as he landed on a ledge half way down the drop.

_SsssSsss!_

Steve's friend tried to tell the skeleton that had appeared to stop, but the skeleton simply ignored it.

Along with the skeleton, 3 zombies came out of the darkness of the unlit cave and approached the drop with the skeleton.

Steve looked up at the skeleton and zombies, his vision slowly starting to fade in and out. He pulled out a few ladders and began placing them slowly and painfully on the cave wall, trying to make his way up out of the drop.

The skeleton shot at Steve again, the arrow barely missing Steve as he made his way up the ladder.

Once he was out of the drop, he drew his sword with his good arm and shoulder, his vision fading in and

out more now from the blood loss.

The zombies let out screeches of the dead before lunging at Steve, ready to rip him to shreds…

Steve took a good and hard swing at the zombie closest to him, managing to get a good hit on the zombie's shoulder; but that didn't stop it. The zombie screeched again, grabbing for Steve with its un-slashed arm.

Steve kicked the zombie away just as it tried to bite his good arm. The skeleton prepared to shoot another arrow.

Steve turned his attention to the skeleton, quickly throwing his sword at its head and managing to decapitate it. The skeleton's bones crumbled to the floor.

The zombies lunged at Steve yet again as Steve struggled to defend himself, the zombies managing to get deep slashes and scratches on him.

At this point, he lost hope…

This was it.

This was the end to his lonely life.

Dying at the teeth and hands of these foul creatures.

_SsssSSSS!_

_BOOM!_

Steve's one and only creeper friend had exploded on the zombies, slamming the now even deader zombies into the cave wall, and Steve was sent flying into the ground.

Steve lay there…

In a growing pool of his own blood.

He turned his head a bit, looking at the crater where his friend had exploded to kill the zombies.

Tears began to form in his eyes.

He looked up towards the ceiling, tears now clouding the very little vision he had left.

Steve took one last dying breath before he stopped breathing,

He grew still and silent.

Steve was dead.

Or was he?

Notch had been watching Steve,

Watching his adventures through this land.

Notch was sad he couldn't give Steve a true friend,

But alas he had no more power to create another person like Steve.

Though he knew Steve didn't wanna die this way…

So he gave him another chance.

Notch reached out towards Steve's now lifeless body,

A soothing and calming light began surrounding the body.

Soon, the body began to fade away.

Steve's house, all his work, all traces of being in this land,

Slowly began to vanish.

And once it was all gone,

Notch used the spirit,

Willpower

And bravery of Steve to create a reborn.

This reborn was also named Steve,

He had no memories of where he was, or why he was here.

He only knew his name,

Steve.

And thus the cycle began again…


End file.
